1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, more specifically, to a mobile terminal having a recording function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The techniques of recording voices and images by use of memory cards incorporating semiconductor memories are widespread in recent years. A memory card is small in size and is therefore applicable as a voice recording medium for a cellular telephone. Many voice recordable cellular telephones have been already proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-057756 discloses a cellular telephone which stops transmission and reception of radio waves while recording. In this cellular telephone, a vibrating operation and a sound generating operation for informing of arrival of an incoming call do not interfere with the recording. However, a user cannot detect arrival of an urgent incoming call while the recording. Therefore, the user has to wait for another incoming call after completion of the recording.